Heaven, Le peuple bleu
by lilirose14
Summary: Le peuple Heaven est en colère à cause d'une idiotie du roi de Bonta. C'est à Joris d'éviter une guerre entre les deux peuples. Seulemant, tout ne se passera pas comme prévu, et il en résultera un étrange enfant... En gros, Joris est dans une merde noire.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven, peuple bleu chapitre 1

Heaven, Le peuple bleu  
>Dans le palais de Bonta, le bon roi somnolait sur son fauteuil quand la porte s'ouvrit sur maître Joris Jurgen, ambassadeur de Bonta, Ombre de la ville du bien, célèbre combattant, antiquaire à ses heures perdues se trouvait devant son vieil ami, l'air fort contrarié.<br>"Ah Joris, j'ai grand besoin de vous. Le peuple des Heavens semble très... agité. En fait il veut une guerre.  
>_Pourquoi? Ce peuple ne massacre pas des gens pour passer le temps."<br>Joris vit que sa majesté Balthazar était fort intéressé par le sol. Il est vrai qu'il était très beau et tellement propre que c'était presque un miroir, mais de là à l'admirer de façon aussi gênée...  
>"Qu'avez-vous fait majesté pour déclencher une guerre?! cria maître Joris, faisant frémir le roi. Ce dernier se ratatina encore plus sur lui-même et répondit d'une toute petite voix:<p>

"Et bien, la reine, Eroméni Lefko, est très jolie et...  
>_Ne me dites pas que vous lui avez fait du rentre-dedans! Vous êtes marié et elle aussi! Mais surtout vous savez combien ils attachent de l'importance aux règles de la bienséance! Mais même si votre attitude déplorable a dû les énerver, ce n'est pas assez pour les échauffer à ce point. Qu'avez-vous dit d'autre?!<br>_Disons qu'elle m'a repoussé... de manière fort gênante... elle disait que ça n'allait pas en rester là et qu'il y aurait de fortes répercutions... Elle s'est montrée, ma foi...  
>_Altesse Balthazar Kalos, roi de Bonta siégeant au Conseil des Douze, en tant qu'ambassadeur et citoyen de cette même citée, je vous somme MAINTENANT de cesser de tourner autour du pot et d'aller droit au but pour éviter une future guerre déclenchée par une attitude irresponsable!<br>_J'étais ivre et je lui ai dit qu'elle et son mari Sciatis n'avaient plus leurs places au Conseil.  
>Joris faillit en tomber par terre. Comment cet imbécile avait-il pu dire ça?! Cela le dépassait totalement. Evidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser passer ça! Et ce ne sera pas facile d'éviter cette guerre. Les Heavens étaient connus pour leur rancune plus que tenace autant que pour leur capacité de combattant! De plus, ils sont très attachés à leurs statuts et à leur dirigeant. Une telle humiliation...<br>"_Joris?  
>_Quoi?!<br>_Hem, je suis désolé.  
>_Alors ça vous pouvez l'être! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez déclenché?! Une guerre. U-NE GUER-RE! Je savais que ivre, vous pouviez dire des sottises! Mais jamais, ô grand jamais je ne me serais attendu à cela! Même venant de vous! Vous les avez attaqués sur chaque point sensible! Ils méprisent au plus haut point l'adultère, l'ivresse, les irresponsabilités, les comportements déplacés ou excessifs et les humiliations! Ils sont fiers d'être ce qu'ils sont, fiers de la place qu'ils occupent et vous, VOUS!...Les mots me manquent pour décrire ce que vous avez fait et la situation dans laquelle vous avez placé votre pays! Il faudrait inventer de nouveaux termes pour cela! Une guerre! Vous rendez-vous compte! Pour une histoire de fierté mal placée!<br>Joris ne s'énervait pas souvent, mais quand c'était le cas il était effrayant. Un des rois les plus influant au monde ne rêvait en cet instant précis que d'une chose: disparaître dans un trou. Il continua à se faire engueu-sermonner pendant au bas mot 3 heures et tout la capitale dû entendre ses frasques tant Joris criait fort.  
>"Ecoutez-moi bien, vous ne pouvez pas aller régler cela en personne car ils vous écorcheraient vif dès que vous aurez mis un pied dans leur pays. Et cela, seulement s'ils sont d'excellente humeur. Je vais y aller, en tant qu'émissaire de Bonta, afin d'éviter une guerre qui sera sans le moindre doute sanguinaire. Félicitation pour votre attitude et ce qui va peut-être en découler.<br>Joris quitta la pièce en fulminant, tout le monde s'écartant sous son passage, craignant la colère justifiée de l'ambassadeur.  
>Sur son trône, le roi Balthazar eu une pensée (Ndla: je vous l'assure) que tout le monde partagea:<br>"Heureusement qu'il est de mon coté."

Fin du chapitre 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Heavens, le peuple bleu.

Chapitre 2 :

Dans sa maison, Joris Jurgen faisait les cent pas. Comment calmer tout un peuple ? Surtout que ce n'était pas comme si sa majesté Balthazar était venue pour leur demander une alliance contre Brakmar qui les menaçais depuis quelque mois. Oh mais c'est vrai ! C'était exactement pour ça que le roi des imbéciles était allé faire ! Il ne manquerait plus que pour l'affront les Heavens fassent un pacte avec la ville ennemie. Ce qui avait de fortes chances d'arriver. Joris poussa un profond soupir et se résigna. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il réussisse à éviter la guerre, mais toujours plus que de former une alliance. « Tout ça à cause d'un idiot qui ne tient pas l'alcool ! ». Il arrêterait cette guerre, mais devra oublier le pacte. Il réfléchirait en route de comment gérer la situation de façon à limiter les dégâts. Car il y aura forcément des dégâts.

Après avoir dit à Luis de n'ouvrir à personne (ce qui fit grogner la maison shushu), prit des vivres, son marteau, et surtout après avoir sermonné une fois de plus le roi pour sa sottise, il se mit en route vers le royaume Heavens.

Après plusieurs jours de course, il arriva enfin aux portes de la capitale. Les citoyens le regardaient d'un mauvais œil, ce qui était compréhensible. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait eu à traiter que peu de fois avec ce peuple, il ne s'étonnait plus de leur physique des plus… original. (Ndl : Tu n'es pas très bien placé pour dire cela Joris). La peau bleue ciel, les cheveux bleus nuit, les longues oreilles pointues, et de grandes ailes différentes en fonction de leurs statut, ils étaient à peine plus grands que lui.

Il arriva au palais royal impressionné par le raffinement de ce peuple. Chaque pierre, chaque rondin était peint ou sculpté pour lui donner beauté. Sur les robes étaient cousues des pierres précieuses et les tuniques étaient soit en fils d'or ou d'argent, soit en soie, soit en coton d'extrême qualité. Encore une occasion manquée grâce au roi : le commerce entre les deux pays.

Quand il demanda audience, c'était tout juste si le gérant ne lui cracha pas dessus. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas le regarder de haut car ce vieil homme ratatiné par l'âge était plus petit que lui. Le couple royal le reçu très froidement, rien d'étonnant à cela. Il s'inclina bien bas, comme il avait coutume de le faire et attendit que ces altesses fassent le premier geste par politesse. Ce fut le roi qui prit la parole en premier.

« Maître Joris, ambassadeur de Bonta, je suppose qu'il ne vous est pas inconnu la raison pour laquelle nous vous attaquons.

_En effet votre majesté. Je connais parfaitement l'offense qui vous a été faite. Le Conseil n'a évidemment pas pris en compte les paroles de mon souverain, ivre comme il était. Ce dernier ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait ni ce qu'il disait. L'alcool n'est pas une excuse valable, mais l'explication de ses agissements plus que honteux. Et je demande votre pardon. Je vous conjure de ne pas…

_S'il vous plaît Maître Joris, faîtes silence ! »

Aïe. La reine. C'était très mal partit.

« Si je me souviens bien, Bonta voulait que nous fassions alliance. Me trompe-je ?

_Non votre majesté.

_Cette offre tient-elle toujours ?

_Oui votre majesté, mais je comprends que vous n'en voulez pas après ce que vous a dit le roi de Bonta. Mais j'ose tout de même espérer que vous serez assez indulgent pour ne pas attaquer mon état.

_Vous êtes moins rustre que votre dirigeant, maître Joris. Mais sachez qu'il n'est pas ici question de guerre entre nos deux nations. »

Joris écarquilla ses deux grands yeux. Il n'y aurait pas de guerre ? Le roi Sciatis continua.

« Nous avons de gros problèmes internes. Il n'y a pas besoins d'en rajouter encore d'avantage. Si nous acceptons cette alliance, c'est que nous en avons besoin. Une secte terroriste cherche à éteindre la famille royale. Ma famille. Ma reine attend notre premier enfant et il est possible qu'il ne voit jamais le jour. C'est ce pourquoi nous avons besoin de Bonta. Vous êtes un allié puissant qui nous aidera à faire sortir ces rats de leur trou et de les exterminer. Donc, nous n'attaquerons pas votre pays même si nous sommes très tentés de le faire. Et que nous y avons très sérieusement songé.

_Je-je vous en remercie infiniment vos majestés, et je réitère mes excuses.

_Bien évidemment, reprit la reine, il y aura remboursement. Vous comprenez bien que l'injure qui a été faite à mon pays et à moi, ne sera pas impunie.

_Je le comprends. Quelle en sera la nature ?

_Une somme nous sera versée chaque mois pendant cinq ans. Seul le nombre de kama est négociable.

_Je comprends votre majesté. Combien estimez-vous le versement ? Car il est possible que Bonta ne pourrait payer une charge trop imposante. Surtout en si peu de temps. L'économie de du pays n'est pas au plus haut. Ce serait donc difficile de payer à partir d'une somme trop excessive.

_Nous discuterons du prix de l'injure plus tard. Avec la présence de votre souverain, bien que nous n'ayons aucune envie de le revoir. Il faut savoir prendre sur nous pour le bien de tous.

_C'est tout à votre honneur majesté.

_Bien ! Donc… »

Le roi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une énorme explosion fit sauter la salle du trône et les débris propulsés entaillèrent le flanc gauche de Joris, mais surtout la gorge du roi.

Fin du chapitre 2 !


	3. Chapter 3

Heavens, le peuple bleu chapitre 3 :

Tout tournait autour de Joris. Tout allait au ralentit. L'explosion l'avait sonné. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand il la redressa, ce fut pour voir un carnage. La salle du trône était détruite. Les gravats des colonnes et des murs étaient dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce, mais surtout, avaient de toute évidence brisé le crane des gardes se trouvant sur leur trajectoire. Le roi était gorge ouverte sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang, la reine pleurant à ses côtés. Soudain, il y eut une seconde explosion (Ndla : bah oui, au cas où il y aurait des survivants, il faut bien vérifier n'est-ce pas) et des dizaines d'hommes encerclèrent la reine et Joris, les pointant de leurs armes. Tout s'était déroulé en moins de cinq secondes. Un plan précis, pensé et efficace. Seulement voilà, Il n'était pas homme à se faire menacer sans réagir. D'un mouvement fluide, il se releva, saisit son marteau et détruit ses attaquants. Ce fut juste après que la douleur et la perte importante de sang se manifestèrent, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant vaciller.

Étrangement les agresseurs disparurent ensemble sans laisser d'autres traces que la destruction qu'ils avaient causée. « Des srams ! Mais selon leurs vêtements, c'était plutôt des roublards… ». Il fut sortir de ses pensées par le hurlement de la reine. La douleur de perdre son mari avait fait avancer la date de l'accouchement. Elle faisait une fausse couche !

Malgré la douleur et l'étourdissement, Joris traversa la distance qui le séparait de la reine en détresse et l'allongea.

« Votre majesté, s'il vous plaît écoutez-moi ! Vous devez vous reprendre immédiatement. Votre enfant va naître et il faut que vous réussissiez à le mettre au monde en bonne santé !

_C'est… pas –AAAAHHH-… po-possible ! Il a-AAAAHHH-…. QUATRE MOIS… D'AVANCE ! Et-et surtout…aahh… nos enfants… s-sont… trop… gros. -MMMMHHH !- Il faut… faire u-une césarienne… -AAAAAHHHH- ! IL VA MOURIR !

_Non votre majesté ! J-je vais… vous -hann- aider…

_V-vous… êtes… en aussi mauvais… état… que moi –AAAHHH- ! Vous pouvez à peine finir vos phrases !

_C'est toujours ça ! Votre majesté, avec tout le barouf qu'il y a eu, les gardes vont venir et avec eux certainement un médecin avec eux. En attendant, je vais vous aider.

_ VOUS VOUS Y CONNAISSEZ EN ACCOUCHEMENT ?! PERMETTEZ-MOI D'EN DOUTER ! »

Concentré sur la reine et étourdit par l'hémorragie, Joris ne vis pas un ennemi apparaître en silence, pas plus que tirer sa dague, ou la lever. Il ne le vis pas, mais sentit le coup arriver, la lame transpercer sa chair et un liquide chaud couler de la plaie béante que la dague avait ouverte. Joris s'effondra.

L'assassin eut un sourire mauvais en regardant la reine.

« Ainsi, il vous faut une césarienne… Et bien, vu que l'ambassadeur de Bonta semble ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme, je vais m'en charger. Excusez-moi si la dague est tachée, je m'en suis servie pour tuer vos gens de façon à être tranquille. Je vous préviens, ça va piquer un peu et vous n'allez pas survivre. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il leva l'arme ensanglantée et ouvrit le ventre plus qu'arrondit de la reine. Les hurlements précédemment entendus ne furent rien par rapport à celui qui s'échappa de la gorge de la souveraine. Le truand continua à sourire alors qu'il agrandissait la plaie de la façon la plus lente possible pour faire éprouver le plus de douleur possible. Puis il tenta de sortir l'enfant… sans succès. Le petit être ne voulait apparemment pas sortir du corps de sa mère mourante, ce qui énerva l'homme qui s'acharnait sur lui.

« Mais bon sang d'bon soir ! Tu vas sortir saleté ! On a besoin de toi gamin alors tu sors petit prince! »

Puis, il finit par réussir à arracher l'enfant des entrailles de sa génitrice. Il eut un autre sourire de triomphe en entendant les pleurs du bébé, trancha ce qui le liait à sa mère, essuya rapidement le petit… puis se figea.

« Non… Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que c'est une farce ! C'est… une fille…»

Une fille. L'ainé de la famille royale était toujours un garçon. Toujours ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Son dégout s'accentua quand il vit la peau de la nouvelle-née. Elle n'était pas bleue. Elle était porcelaine.

« Et en plus t'as pas d'ailes ! Mais merde ! Pourquoi ?! Oh merde, ne me dites pas que… »

Il jeta violemment la petite sur le cadavre encore chaud de sa mère, tachant à nouveau la princesse de sang. Il leva de nouveau son couteau si meurtrier, mais n'eut le loisir de finir son ignoble geste, car fut heurté par un marteau qui le propulsa plusieurs mètres en arrière. Maître Joris, remit de son évanouissement, venait de lui asséner un énorme coup tout en faisant attention à ne pas le tuer. Il devait parler. Le criminel se releva avec difficulté. De toute évidence, il n'avait prévu que ce petit être avait la vie aussi dure. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire d'autre geste, il reçut un nouveau coup. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Il finit par ne plus ressentir son corps. Il se sentait défaillir. Avant de perdre connaissance, il croisa le regard de celui qui avait été sous-estimé. Il était plein de colère, de dégout, de douleur et de culpabilité. C'était tout cela qui lui permettait de se mouvoir malgré son état. Mais cela ne durerait plus très longtemps. Cela aussi était dit par ses yeux car ils étaient flous. Le tueur eut un rictus qui faisait froid dans le dos. Sa fidèle lame ne faisait pas de cadeau. Après tout, en plus d'être tranchante, elle était empoisonnée. En un mot, mortelle. Même s'il mourait là, il aurait au moins la satisfaction de savoir son assassin emporté avec lui.

Quand Joris se stoppa, ce fut quand il avait acquis la certitude que son adversaire ne se relèverait pas. L'adrénaline retombée, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il sentit le froid envahir son corps en même temps que le faisait le poison mortel envahissait ses veines. Ses sens se brouillèrent. Plus rien ne pénétrait son esprit embrumé. Ses yeux voilés ne virent pas les murs fragilisés par les explosions s'effondrer. Alors que la vie s'évanouissait et que des pas affolés se rapprochaient, le bébé couinant contre le cadavre de la reine murmura ses premiers mots.

« Mom… Mama… »

Tou bi continioude.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Joris se réveilla, il était allongé dans un lit aux draps entièrement blanc. La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux, mais pas autant que son abdomen. Il tourna lentement la tête retenant de justesse une grimace, et vit un vieil Eniripsa visiblement surpris de le voir en vie.

« Hé bien monsieur, vous êtes diablement résistant. Les gardes Ecaflips qui vous ont trouvé ont fait des paris. Pour eux, il ne vous restait que quelques heures à vivre et ont parié sur leurs durées. Apparemment, ils ont tous perdu. Il vous faut beaucoup de repos. Dormez. Quand vous irez mieux, nous aurons des questions pour vous. »

Le docteur partit. L'ambassadeur n'eut aucun mal à suivre son ordre. Il se sentait si mal et si fatigué… Quelques minutes plus tard, Joris Jurgen avait de nouveau replongé dans le pays des songes. Il ne sentit donc pas de grands yeux curieux rivés sur lui.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla pour la seconde fois, il était cette fois face aux conseillés des monarques. Aïe. Déjà qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans ce pays… Le premier ministre, l'air sévère, pris la parole :

« Maître Joris Jurgen. L'heure est grave. Très grave. Les bien-aimés dirigeants de ce pays, de notre pays, ont été assassinés. Mais cela vous le savez. Expliquez-nous s'il vous plaît ce qui s'est produit.

_Nous discutions, le roi, la reine et moi, du prix à payer pour essuyer l'injure que mon roi à commise, quand une première déflagration se produit, tuant le roi, les gardes et me blessant. Des attaquants apparurent toute suite après et nous agressèrent. Je me défendis et les tua ceux qui me menaçaient. Les autres disparurent comme des Srams en emportant leurs morts avec eux. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas blessé directement la souveraine, ils provoquèrent un accouchement prématuré. La panique l'empêchait de mettre au monde correctement l'enfant qui, trop gros, devait naître par césarienne. Quand j'essayais de calmer un tant soit peu sa majesté et de l'aider à enfanter, un ennemi me poignarda dans le dos, profitant de ma distraction. J'ai honte de le dire, mais l'hémorragie et le dernier coup que je reçu me firent perdre connaissance, laissant la reine vulnérable. Je ne vis donc ce qui s'est produit ensuite, mais je peux sans grande peine l'imaginer. L'agresseur a sorti l'enfant de son ventre et a tué la reine. Cependant quand je repris connaissance, il allait l'assassiné. J'empêchai l'homme de lui prendre la vie et me battis contre lui, le neutralisa et défaillis de nouveau. »

Pendant son récit, les maîtres l'avaient très poliment écouté, sans l'interrompre, mais leur air dubitatif ne laissait place au doute. Ils ne le croyaient pas.

« Donc pour résumer, la salle a été détruite par une grosse explosion, des combattants invisibles ont tué tout le monde, vous ont attaqué, ont tué la reine pour prendre cette enfant difforme qui aurait été celui de notre très respectable reine. C'est bien cela ?

_Oui votre honneur.

_Mais vous nous prenez vraiment pour des Iops ! Pensez-vous réellement nous faire croire une histoire aussi… délirante ?!

_Pour preuve, il y a l'homme que j'ai combattu. J'ai pris garde à ne pas le tuer. »

Le second conseillé répliqua :

« Chers confrères nous ne pouvons ignorer ce fait. Cependant Maitre Jurgen, il sera difficile de l'interroger car il est en ce moment même, pardonnez mon expression, « dans les vapes ».

_J'ai dû frapper trop fort. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir. Cependant, il y a une partie de mon rapport que je ne puis affirmer. Celle où je suis inconscient. Par exemple, je n'ai pas vu l'enfant ou sa naissance, et donc je ne peux dire s'il est difforme comme vous le dites.

_ Mettez-vous notre parole en doute ?

_Non. Je n'ai aucune raison pour le faire ou aucun appui car comme je le disais, il y eut un temps où je ne fus… en quelque sorte présent. »

Les conseillers le regardèrent un moment, se retirèrent pour réfléchir ensemble, puis revinrent.

« Je pense que vous devriez voir l'enfant. Celui de la reine n'étant pas là, peut-être qu'il fût enlevé, et ce bébé mit à sa place. Bien que nous ayons des doutes sur l'identité de sa génitrice, nous l'avons tout de même soigné. Regardez-le, et dites-nous sincèrement s'il n'ait pas difforme. »

Le conseiller désigna le lit à la droite de Joris d'un geste de main, le visage fermé. L'Eniripsa posa sur celui-ci un bébé… étrange.

Il n'avait de bleu que les yeux et les cheveux. Sa peau était très pale, et il ne possédait ni griffes ni ailles. L'enfant le fixa avec de grands yeux, semblant chercher à graver chaque détail dans sa jeune mémoire.

« Peut-être, commença Joris, que s'il ne ressemble pas vraiment à vos gens et qu'il ne possède pas d'ailles, c'est parce qu'il est né trop tôt, donc n'est pas fini.

_Cela, Maître de Bonta, pourrait être une raison plausible. Seulement, un détail l'empêche d'être confirmée. Ce nourrisson est une fille. C'était le premier enfant de nos monarques, et les aînés sont toujours des garçons. Votre théorie, bien que supposable au premier abord, est donc impossible. Nous vous laissons vous reposez, mais une décision devra être rapidement prise pour ce tragique évènement, pour cette enfant… et pour vous. »


	5. Chapter 5

Heaven, le peuple bleu chapitre 5.

Dans la salle des conseillers, l'atmosphère était très lourde. Très lourde. Joris, à peine remis, avait été convoqué au sénat. Il avait l'impression d'être au tribunal de Brâkmar, où tout est décidé d'avance. Il remarqua que l'étrange enfant était elle aussi présente, ses yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de la reine explorant avidement ce monde nouveau. Les sénateurs et conseillers qui étaient venus le voir quand il était à demi comateux se levèrent.

« Mes confrères, mes camarades, vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes présents ici. Nos Guides et Monarques, ont été assassiné dans d'atroces circonstances, alors que la reine était enceinte. Maître Joris Jurgen, le conseiller, l'ambassadeur, le porte-parole, le représentant de la puissante ville de Bonta était présent lors du drame, et y a été très sérieusement blessé. Maître, nous sommes tous connaissance de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu dans notre pays. Nous savons que vous êtes en ce moment même très affaibli mais l'urgence de la situation m'oblige à concrétiser la demande de mes compagnons. Ils voudraient connaitre votre version des faits. De votre bouche.

_Je le comprends sans efforts. En effets la situation doit être traitée de toute urgence avant qu'elle ne s'aggrave d'avantage. Alors que j'étais dans la salle du trône pour arranger le problème concernant nos deux royaumes, il y eut une explosion qui tua le roi et les gardes présents. Je fus moi aussi touché par la déflagration. Elle m'a sonné et a provoqué une importante hémorragie. Je ne réagis donc pas assez rapidement pour gérer la situation. Des hommes nous ont agressé, la reine et moi, peu après l'explosion. Je détruisis sans grandes peines ceux qui me menaçaient, et je suis allé du plus vite que je pus aider la reine qui accouchait quatre mois trop tôt. Les agresseurs survivants disparurent en emportant leurs camarades décédés. Pendant ce temps, la reine paniquait (ce que je comprends parfaitement) et ne réussissait pas à mettre bas, le bébé étant trop gros. Pendant que j'essayais de la calmer, un dernier ennemi me poignarda dans le dos. Cela eut pour conséquence de provoquer chez moi un évanouissement. Quand je me suis réveillé, la reine était déjà morte, éventrée et en nouveau-né gisait sur elle. L'ordure s'apprêtait à l'assassiner lui aussi. Je l'en empêcha et lutta contre lui sans pour autant le tuer. Par la suite, je perdis de nouveau connaissance et me réveilla à l'infirmerie. »

Les sénateurs semblaient méditer sur ce récit. De toute évidence, s'ils avaient demandé à Joris de répéter ce dont ils avaient déjà tous connaissance, c'était pour soir s'il n'y avait aucune confusion. Si cela avait été le cas, Joris aurait était considéré comme coupable. Au mieux comme complice. Seulement, les conseillers n'ayant pas assez d'appuis pour le condamner, était obligé de le reconnaître innocent. Pour l'instant. Le doyen du sénat prit la parole :

« Maître Joris, avez-vous des détails sur vos agresseurs et des suppositions sur leurs identités?

_Je suis honoré que vous me posiez la question, Maître (Ndla : surtout qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en lui). En effet, j'ai remarqué plusieurs détails. Ils étaient vêtus de la même manière que des Roublards, mais d'après leur capacité à se rendre invisibles, il y avait au moins un Sram parmi eux. Peut-être un Xélor de très haut niveau. D'après ce que le roi m'a dit, une secte cherche à détruire la famille royale. Ils seraient donc membres de cette secte ou au moins mercenaires. »

Un lourd silence suivit ces paroles, chacun réfléchissant. Le plus amer de l'assemblé rompit ce silence.

« Il semblerait que cette secte ait réussi. Roi et reine sont partis pour le grand et dernier voyage, et le petit prince n'a jamais pu voir le jour. Ceci nous amène à la seconde question : Qui succédera aux monarques ?

_Maître, intervint Joris, l'enfant ici présente ne peut-elle pas être considérée comme successeur légitime de ses majestés ?

_Non Maître de Bonta. Car il est tout-à-fait impossible que cette nouvelle-née soit la progéniture de nos souverains. Donc voilà le troisième problème : Que faire de cette petite fille ? »

Comme si c'était un signal, la petite créature se redressa, ouvrit un œil qu'elle avait fermé entre temps (Ndla : Bah oui, c'est pas intéressant les discutions d'adulte. Quand on s'ennuie, on pique un petit roupillon) et scruta l'assemblé. Son regard passa sur chaque membre autour de la grande table, pour s'arrêter sur Joris. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, visiblement intriguée par ce petit homme au long nez dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage. Désireuse de l'étudier de plus près, elle fût fort contrariée quand la nourrice qui la tenait ne voulait pas l'emmener voir le monsieur. Elle se mit donc à gigoter, lançant mains et pieds à tout va, compliquant le fait de la tenir. Elle voulait aller voir le monsieur rigolo ! Mais ça, les conseillers ne l'avaient malheureusement trop bien compris.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou c'est moi (très utile de le préciser) ! Malgré une gastro fort désagréable, je poste le 6ème chapitre de ma fic sur notre Joris préféré ! Bonne lecture !

La petite princesse tentait désespérément de s'extirper de l'étreinte de sa nourrice. Elle voulait tirer le nez de l'encapuchonné et elle le fera ! Na ! Les conseillers regardèrent la petiote gesticuler, une idée en tête. Ils ne voulaient de cette chose dans ce pays. S'il y avait certes une ressemblance avec les Heavens, ce bébé ne pouvait être considéré comme faisant partie de leur peuple. C'était sans doute les assassins de leur monarque qui l'avaient déposé là, et juste en le regardant, ils sentaient le dégout s'emparer d'eux. Il était répugnant. La peau blanche, sans dents, griffes ou ailles, c'était une fille. Impossible qu'elle soit successeur de leurs souverains adorés. S'ils arrivaient à jouer en finesse, ils pourraient s'en débarrasser, et le « refiler » à l'ambassadeur de Bonta, la faisant sortir du pays. Seulement, ce même ambassadeur n'était pas facilement manipulable, et ça aussi les sénateurs le savaient. Il fallait tenter quelque chose. Ce fut le ministre des armées qui tenta sa chance le premier.

« Nous avons exposé tous les problèmes face auxquels nous sommes actuellement confrontés. Ils sont tous extrêmement urgents. Il est de toute première importance de les résoudre ici et maintenant ! Nous devons empêcher le peuple de se retrouver sans guide, il nous faut décider d'un nouveau monarque. Maître Joris, en temps qu'étranger à notre pays, je doute de votre vote. Non pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance, que vous n'avez pas mon respect, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez apte à prendre part à cette décision d'une immense importance pour notre pays, ceci dû au fait que vous ne soyez pas un citoyen du royaume.

_Peut-être, répondit Joris, qu'un étranger à votre nation aurait davantage de recule, et vous aiderait à prendre la bonne décision en apportant un point de vue différent.

_... Cela se tient… »

Le général fut interrompu par la nourrice. Elle dit d'une voix blanche :

« Messieurs ! Elle a pris du poids… d'un coup ! Et je crois qu'elle a grandi ! »

En effet, le bébé avait bel et bien grandi ! Elle faisait maintenant la taille d'un bambin de 4 mois alors qu'elle n'était âgée que d'une semaine. De surprise et de crainte, la nounou la lâcha. La petite tomba sur le sol. Mais il n'y eut aucun craquement annonçant le décès de l'enfant. La fillette, allongée sur le flan, avait l'air surprise. Elle se redressa, s'ébroua, et fila à quatre pattes en direction de Joris, sous le regard ahuri des hommes les plus puissants du pays. D'accord. Cette fois c'est définitif, ce truc ne restera pas ici.

L'enfant agrippa le pied du fauteuil de l'ambassadeur et tenta de se hisser jusqu'à lui sans succès, ce qui la contraria beaucoup. Elle se mit à chouiner. D'un coup, elle arrêta, tourna lentement la tête vers les conseillers, et « couru » vers eux sous la table. Elle réussit à grimper sur les genoux du premier ministre et le confondit avec un jouet. Ou un fauteuil. Elle s'amusa à lui tirer sa longue barbe bleue en riant aux éclats, puis le trouva moins confortable que la nounou. Mais ce n'était pas tout de faire la sieste, il y avait tout un monde à explorer ! Elle grimpa donc sur la table et trottina à sa façon jusqu'au Maître de Bonta, qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne retombe (les tables, y'a un moment où ça s'arrête). La petiote cligna deux fois des yeux, les leva jusqu'à ceux de l'ambassadeur, et se remit à rire en tirant sa capuche. Pendant que le petit Maître tentait vainement de lui faire lâcher son capuchon, les sénateurs les observaient avec attention. Apparemment, le petit monstre apprécie beaucoup le conseiller de Bonta. Etrange. Joris Jurgen vient juste le jour où ses royales majestés meurent et est le seul témoin de la scène. À ce titre, personne ne peut contredire sa version des faits. Version des faits qui est d'ailleurs très logique et qui le disculpe de tout soupçon. Comme c'est pratique. Quel hasard mes amis ! Certes il est resté cohérent tout le long de son récit et rien ne permettrait de l'inculper de quoique ce soit, mais son intelligence et son expérience étaient reconnues depuis longtemps (Ndla : comme on dit en France : « Rien de nouveau sous le soleil »). Elles pouvaient lui permettre de le faire mentir sans se faire démasqué. Restait le problème du prisonnier que le petit Maître avait neutralisé. Lui seul permettrait de disculper ou d'inculper le petit homme. S'il ne pouvait faire parler Joris de façon à éviter des mensonges, rien ne les empêchait d'utiliser des méthodes plus « musclées » sur la crapule. Ce qu'ils feraient très prochainement. Et ils avaient hâte de s'y mettre. Ils furent exaucés dans la minute grâce à l'arrivée d'un garde Ecaflip.

« Messieurs les sénateurs ! Maître de Bonta ! Pardonnez mon interruption mais le prisonnier a repris connaissance. »

Fin du chapitre 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Attention, conseillers méchants et scène de torture !

Si le prisonnier voyait le regard des sénateurs, mais surtout leurs sourires particulièrement sadique, il en aurait des sueurs froides. Ces mêmes dirigeants se dirigèrent vers les cachots, avec une expression disant clairement « Toi tu vas souffrir. Quand on en aura fini avec toi, tu seras tellement défiguré que même si ta mère te reconnait elle ne voudra plus de toi ! MUAHAHAHAHA ! Nous sommes méchamment sadiques».

Arrivés aux cellules, le sénat fut jaloux de Maitre Joris. Eux aussi auraient voulu le frapper jusqu'à cet état. Mais ils allaient bientôt se rattraper. Eh oui, la rancune et la cruauté des Heavens étaient en passe de devenir légendèrent. Ce qui leur convenait parfaitement (bah oui, quand on sait ce qui peut nous arriver quand on les énerve… on se tient tranquille). Mais revenons à notre prisonnier.

Couvert d'hématomes dû aux coups reçu de la part de Joris, plusieurs membre de cassés, trois dents disparues, un énorme cocard l'empêchant d'ouvrir son œil droit, il était dans un sale état. Et revoilà la jalousie. Mais maintenant, les conseillers allaient pouvoir se défouler un bon coup en torturant l'assassin de leurs souverains vénérés.

« Hé bien raclure ! Cette cellule est-elle à ton goût ? Si oui, nous en sommes navrés. Je vois que le messager de Bonta vous a neutralisé avec efficacité. Mais… Mes collègues et moi-même trouvons qu'il a été trop indulgent face à une fripouille de votre espèce. Les raison doivent être qu'il était affaibli à ce moment, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas vous tuer… Ne vous attendez pas à autant de clémence venant de notre part. Vous allez souffrir d'une manière particulièrement cruelle. Et cela jusqu'à ce que vous parliez. Par la suite, vous nous suppliez de vous achever, et nous vous rendrons ce service… Si nous sommes indulgents. Après tout, il existe des sorts bien pires que la mort. Vous le découvrirez, bien assez tôt. Nous y veillerons. Pour le programme, mes imminents collègues et moi y avons pensé en chemin. Connaissez-vous « l'ironie du sort » ? Nous la manions fort bien. Voici donc ce qui vous attend assassin ! Vous avez égorgé le roi, éventré la reine en la privant du fruit de ses entrailles, les ont mutilés, brisé le crâne des gardes, blessé le Maitre de Bonta avec une lame empoisonnée, privé un peuple de leurs guides, introduit une monstruosité dans ce pays, et pour tout cela, vous connaitrez l'horreur. Allons-y maintenant. Gardes ! Saisissez-vous de lui et emmenez-le à la salle d'interrogatoire ! Vous allez voir crapule, ce qui en coute de s'en prendre aux Heavens ! »

La tirade du sénateur inquiéta (à raison) le criminel. Effectivement il avait entendu parler de la salle d'interrogatoire des Heavens. Une Crainte dans tous les pays du monde. Si seulement il n'avait pas sous-estimé le Maitre de Bonta ! Si seulement le poison avait agi plus vite ! Si seulement le morveux n'était pas une morveuse ! Si seulement le plant s'était déroulé comme prévu (avec des « si », « on mettrait Paris en bouteille »= mon expression favorite quand j'avais 6 ans) !

Les soldats ne le ménagèrent pas, et ce fut avec brutalité qu'ils le trainèrent à la salle d'interrogatoire, suivit de très près par les conseillers, ceux-ci avides de vengeance. Vengeance qu'ils allaient bientôt assouvir.

Une fois arrivé, ils le jetèrent sur la chaise de torture, alias la chaise sanglante, où il serait sauvagement mutilé. Ce qu'il ne doutait pas. Aaahh la torture. C'est si distrayant !

« Messieurs, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. Je sens que vous en avez hâte, au moins autant que moi, de punir ce truand. Je pense que le doyen de cette assemblée devrait être le premier à commencer. Après tout, nous devons rendre respect à ses cheveux blancs. Comme dit le dicton : « Honneur aux ainés ».

_Je vous en remercie chaleureusement, monsieur le premier ministre. Et je ne peux qu'acquiescer vos paroles. Je pense commencer par ordre chronologique. Donc, lui ouvrir la gorge, l'empêcher de mourir, l'éventrer et lui enlever certain de ses organes, et cela avec sa propre lame, lui briser le crâne sans le tuer pour le faire souffrir. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas le prive actuellement de ses dirigeants, mais nous pouvons introduire un petit monstre ici. Mais nous pouvons arrêter s'il parle. À votre avis, monsieur le premier ministre, combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?

_À mon humble avis, près de 24 heures.

_Non monsieur. Car si nous nous relayons, nous pouvons tenir plusieurs jours sans interruption. De ce fait, tout le monde y trouvera son compte.

_...Vous êtes vraiment exceptionnel ! Je pense avoir résolu la principale question. Il serait judicieux que vous succédiez à nos défuntes majestés.

_ C'est une responsabilité que j'assumerais avec plaisir, honneur et ferveur. Mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux de revenir à notre prisonnier. Pouvez-vous me donner une lame, et de quoi l'empêcher de mourir ?

_Avec grand plaisir.

_Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, livrons-nous à cette besogne.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au doyen pour s'affairer sur le torturé, déversant la haine accumulée pendant une semaine. Il aimait tant ses souverains ! Il les avait vus grandir et s'épanouir, avait pleuré de joie à l'annonce de leur mariage, de la grossesse de la reine. Et une partie de lui était morte avec eux. La fripouille qui les avait tués et qui l'avait détruit était juste devant lui, à sa merci. Il lui entailla la gorge avec précision, veillant à lui faire éprouver le plus de douleur possible. Une douleur bien inférieure comparée à celle que tous ressentaient en cet instant. Il fit couler son sang impur, le mutilant avec doigté, goutant au froid réconfort de la vengeance. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le truand hurlait de douleur. Il s'était défoulé une demi-heure. Douce demi-heure. Il savait qu'il la savourera et la chérira toute sa vie. Mais il devait penser à ses camarades. Ils avaient eu la bonté de lui offrir d'assouvir sa colère en premier. Ce serait ingrat de sa part de les oublier.

Ce fut le premier ministre qui savoura en second le bonheur de la vengeance. Il pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie. Il avait tant admiré le roi pour sa noblesse, pour sa bravoure, pour sa dignité et pour tant d'autre raison. Ce qu'il aimait le plus, à part son pays et ses dirigeants, c'était les enfants. Il adorait leurs petites frimousses rayonnantes de joie de vivre, leurs grands yeux plein d'innocence et de curiosité, leurs jeux incessants, symbole de leur pureté. Mais à cause de cet homme, l'enfant de la reine ne vivra pas, et sera condamné. Jamais il ne découvrirait le vaste monde. Jamais il ne succédera à ses géniteurs. Jamais il ne montrera à quel point il est noble. Jamais. À cause de l'assassin. Il prit la dague empoisonnée de son ennemi et s'approcha de lui, n'éprouvant aucune pitié à son égard. Quand il lui ouvrit le ventre de la même façon qu'il ouvrit celui de la reine, il se régala de la vue du sang chaud et du cri de douleur et d'effroi qui s'échappaient de l'ignoble assassin. Tout en le découpant, il cherchait quel organe enlever de ce corps répugnant. Lui qui était stérile, il savait ce que c'était de perdre un enfant. Et cette chose immonde avait privé la reine d'en avoir. Ce monstre qui n'avait d'humain que l'apparence le dégoutait ! Dégouter… Mais oui ! Il prendrait sa langue et son estomac ! Il s'y mit avec le plus grand soin du monde, déclenchant un hurlement muet. Il est difficile de faire du bruit alors que l'on est privé de langue. Voyant qu'il mourait, le premier ministre lui administra un soin. Le même qui avait sauvé Joris de la mort. Sa langue de vipère réapparut. C'était trop pour le meurtrier. Ces gens avait tenu promesse. En ce moment même, il ne désirait plus qu'une chose. Mourir.

« Stop ! Je vous en supplie ! Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais ! Nous sommes un groupe de mercenaire Srams engagé par la secte voulant renverser l'autorité de ce pays! De ce fait, je ne connais pas les chefs, ni la base, si la base existe ! Ils me contactaient toujours par messages ! Je ne les ai jamais vus ! Notre mission était d'attaquer le palais sans pitié ! De tuer les souverains et de prendre leur môme !

_Maitre Joris est-il lié à cette secte ?!

_Non ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il était là ! Il a tenté de protéger la reine mais est arrivé trop tard ! Je l'avais déjà tuée ! On s'est battu et j'ai perdu alors qu'il était en état de faiblesse ! J'ai dit tout ce que je sais ! Je vous le jure ! Mais de toute façon, je vais mourir ! HAHAHA ! Ils m'ont implanté un truc pour me tuer à distance si j'échoue ou si je parle ! Ils vont bientôt l'activer ! »

Comme pour confirmer ces paroles, il prit soudain feu. C'était sa punition pour avoir parlé. Il hurlait de douleur. Ses cris déchiraient les tympans des conseillers. Ce meurtrier brulait vif. Cette secte ne plaisanter pas, si c'était utile de le préciser. Avec les informations recueillies, ils furent obligés d'admettre que ces gens étaient très intelligents, mais surtout machiavélique. Et qu'ils ne valaient pas mieux qu'eux.


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant que les conseillers « s'amusaient », Joris lui s'inquiétait. Avec une pression comme pouvait faire les Heavens, il ne serait pas étonnant que le meurtrier leur dise ce qu'il sait… Et ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Les sénateurs l'avaient presque condamné pendant le conseil, alors ils pourraient faire « avouer » au prisonnier que Joris faisait partie de cette secte et qu'il était commanditaire de l'assassinat des souverains. Pour qu'une torture s'arrête, on est prêt à dire tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi. Une petite main le sortit de ses sombres pensées. La petite, toujours dans ses bras, après avoir enfin accepté de lâcher la capuche de Joris, s'attaquait à son nez. Les nourrices n'avaient pas réussi à la faire lâcher Joris, donc cela faisait plus de deux heures que le bambin s'amusait à tirer tout ce qui dépasse et à manger son manteau.

Cette fillette justement, qu'est-ce que le sénat avait l'intention d'en faire ? D'après leurs réactions diverses et variées, c'était un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas tuée. Dans un sens c'était compréhensible. Ce bébé était le résultat et le symbole de la mort de leurs guides. Cela ajouté au fait qu'il soit difforme, ça devenait à leurs yeux une monstruosité. Après tout, cette fillette est apparue quand les monarques sont décédés, fut là à la place du petit garçon qu'ils attendaient, était particulièrement malformée… Quoiqu'il arrive, le sénat ne l'accepterait jamais et pour elle c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Les Heavens sont réputés pour être capables du meilleur… comme du pire. Surtout quand ils sont en colère. Il y avait de forte chance pour que cette enfant ne vive pas longtemps. Et cela l'inquiétait. Beaucoup. Il savait…

« Maître Joris ! » retentie une voix bien connue. Celle du premier ministre. Qui arriva avec sa toge salie de rouge. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que certains s'étaient bien amusés. Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de l'ambassadeur, le premier ministre, étant assis avec ses collègues autour de la table, repris :

« Nous avons pris une décision pour la succession, et avons fait parler le prisonnier. D'ailleurs, nous vous remercions de ne pas l'avoir tué, cela nous a permis de récolter des informations, et de punir ce malandrin. Voici ce que nous avons appris : effectivement, c'étaient des Srams qui ont attaqué le palais, ils étaient à la solde de cette maudite secte mais n'en faisait pas partie, ce qui nous empêche de remonter jusqu'aux chefs. Ils étaient de toute évidence payés très cher car cette crapule a accepté de se faire introduire un combustible. Ce combustible était inflammable à distance, et n'était activé qu'en cas d'échec ou de traitrise, de « caftage ». Nous avons pu le vérifier il y a quelques instants. En effet, juste après avoir parlé, il s'enflamma. J'en suis triste et désolé. Au moins autant que mes illustres camarades. »

Y aurait-il une ombre de remords et de compassion, peut-être même de l'empathie de la part du premier ministre envers le prisonnier ? Peut-être que dans ce cas, il laisserait tranquille une enfant innocente, s'il réussissait à ressentir ça pour un meurtrier…

« Mes compagnons n'ont pas pu, contrairement au doyen et à moi-même, faire payer à cet être ignoble ce qu'il avait fait. Seul nous avons eu ce privilège. Le privilège de lui donner ce qu'il mérite. De plus, nous sommes tous sûrs qu'il avait encore plein d'informations à révéler ! C'est si dommage ! Mais en même temps, la stratégie de cette organisation est efficace. Nous même aurons certainement fait de même. Utiliser des membres extérieurs au groupe, ne les contacter que par messages… cela évite très efficacement de remonter jusqu'à la basse. Car si la base s'effondre, tout s'écroule. De plus, payer aussi cher implique que les mercenaires ne se poseront pas de questions, et en cas d'erreur… Quoi de mieux que le feu pour tout annihiler ? Même le choix des gredins était calculé… des Srams. Cela implique la capacité à disparaître. Ils ont allié prudence et efficacité. Cela me dégoute de l'admettre mais ils sont très intelligents, très forts, mais surtout très puissants. Leurs plans sont mortellement efficaces. (Ndla : Fausse joie pour Jojo… Désolée Joris !)

_Je vous soutiens monsieur le premier ministre, continua le chef des armées. De toute évidence, leurs précédentes « attaques » n'étaient que des diversions visant à empêcher les souverains de sortir. Ce qui fut efficace. Nous avons paniqué, et en voulant mettre nos guides en sécurité, nous les avons condamnés. Maintenant leur plan est clair. Maitre Jurgen. Sachez que l'attaque où vous fûtes blessé ne fut pas la première. Mais toutes les autres ont eu lieu à l'extérieur et de façon désordonnée. Nous n'avons eu aucun mal à mettre nos souverains à l'abri à chaque tentative. Cela nous a donné confiance je le crains. Nous avons doublé les sécurités, nous nous sommes tenu sur nos gardes mais… nous avions trop confiance en nos capacités et n'avons pas pensé à une attaque dans l'enceinte du palais. Surtout pas une aussi organisée. C'était très intelligent de leur part. Nous inciter à nous attendre au pire pour nous frapper dans le dos. Si vous saviez à quel point nous sommes honteux.

_Ce qui est fait est fait. Maitre Joris, nous avons aussi décidé de qui succèdera aux Lefko. Vous aviez raison, un avis extérieur est toujours utile. Nous avons choisi le doyen de cette assemblée. Monsieur Vasilias Apolithoma. Qu'en pensez-vous Maitre ? »

Joris pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il détestait être testé, et c'était précisément ce que les sénateurs faisaient. Ils tentaient de le conformer à leur choix, à partir de ce qu'il avait dit. Aurait-il dû se taire pour ce qui est de cette décision ? Non. S'il l'avait fait, ça aurait eu de graves conséquences pour Bonta. Mais Vasilias n'était pas connu pour ses talents de diplomate. Pour lui, la plupart des choses se réglaient avec… fermeté. En même temps, il avait beaucoup d'expérience et beaucoup d'influence. Mais ce ne serait pas bon pour Bonta s'il montait sur le trône. Cet homme s'allierait certainement à Brâkmar, et ce serait une catastrophe. Il ne verrait aucuns conseillers succéder au roi. Ils étaient trop… eux. Cependant, s'il se débrouillait bien, Joris pourrait tourner la situation à son avantage. C'était risqué mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« J'ai préféré prendre quelques secondes avant de donner mon avis. Je pense aussi que Maître Apolithoma est le meilleur choix. Il a énormément d'expérience grâce à sa longue vie, ce qui est très avantageux. De plus, c'est lui qui connaissait le mieux le roi et sa façon de penser. Avec ces deux capacités, il pourra terminer tous les projets commencés par sa Majesté Sciatis en sa mémoire (Ndla : comme l'alliance avec Bonta pas vrai Jojo ?). Et je ne doute pas une seconde que vous le ferez. Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous comptez accomplir, si ce n'est pas trop malvenu de ma part de vous le demander.

_Et bien… Comme projets non-fini, nous avons les constructions des routes et les rénovations de certaines, construire d'autres ponts afin de développer le commerce et… « Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandir, il réalisa qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Il savait que le petit Maître était intelligent et très difficilement manipulable, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se ferait manipulé avec tant de finesse. Voilà sa punition pour avoir joué avec le feu. Il fut obligé de conclure. Et c'est avec amertume qu'il le fit :

« Et une alliance avec Bonta… »

Il fut « sauvé » par la gamine. Toujours accrochée à Joris, on avait fini par l'oublier. Elle rappela sa présence… à sa manière. En effet, elle avait trouvé la plume avec laquelle Joris écrivait ses notes, et avait joué avec, cela avait déclenché un éternument… qui mit le feu à la table. _Oups !_

Fin du chapitre 8 !


	9. Chapter 9

Après avoir éteint la table, les documents et les barbes des conseillers, l'avenir de la fillette était très obscur. Celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier et décida cette fois de gouter un document de très haute importance. Pendant que Joris tentait en vain de lui retirer le parchemin à moitié avalé de la bouche avant qu'elle ne s'étouffe, le nouveau roi décida de prendre les choses en main. Le petit maître avait gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre. Vu que ce… truc semblait tellement apprécier le messager, et bien il l'emportera à Bonta ! Cela s'appelle une vengeance. Il signala sa présence à Joris (qui venait après beaucoup d'efforts de retirer le document de la gorge de la petite) et dit :

_Messieurs, je réfléchissais aux problèmes qui nous restent à gérer. Ils nous en restent deux : la secte et la petite créature. Avez-vous des propositions ?

Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que la question ne s'adressait qu'à Joris. Finalement, ce vieux fou ne l'était pas tant que cela. Notre Joris (qui avait réussi entre-temps à calmer la petite bien qu'elle ne veuille toujours pas le lâcher) dût répondre :

_Et bien pour le premier problème, cela se règlera avec notre future alliance. Il est évident que Bonta aidera ses alliés grâce à ses réseaux d'informations et à sa puissance (Ndla : Et oui papy, tu ne l'auras pas comme ça mon Jojo ! L'alliance d'abord !^^).

_J'en suis certain. Et je suis curieux de savoir quel genre de réseau d'information vous possédez.

_De toute sorte. Mais je n'ai pas l'autorisation de donner des détails. J'en suis navré. Cependant, je ne doute pas que mon roi vous donnera davantage d'information lorsque vous débâterez avec lui de cette question.

_Donc… pouvons-nous en conclure que nous avons le soutien de Bonta ? Car vous n'êtes pas très clair dans vos propos Maître Joris… Mais bon dieu ! Nourrice ! Faîtes quelque chose avec cette chose ! Elle ne cesse de nous interrompre d'une manière ou d'une autre ! »

Et oui ! On ne peut pas donner tort au nouveau roi ! La gamine, cette fois-ci, avait bien voulu lâcher Joris. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se tiendra tranquille. La nourrice l'apprit à ses dépens. Apparemment, le bébé s'amusait plus sur Joris que dans les bras de « nany ». Donc elle se contorsionna pour descendre et une fois par terre… elle décida de connaître le goût des chaussures du roi. D'où la nouvelle interruption.

_Maître Joris… auriez-vous l'amabilité de l'emmener à Bonta… MAIS ARRÊTE DE ME MANGER TOI ! Les raisons… sont les suivantes … ce bébé… a très certainement été déposé par… la secte… et il serait… trop…risqué de… le garder… MAIS QUELQU'UN PEUT-IL VENIR ATTRAPER CE TRUC ! MONSIEUR LE PREMIER MINISTRE, ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE IMMEDIATEMENT ! AÏE ! MAIS… MAIS ELLE ME TIRE LA BARBE MAINTENANT ! NOURRICE ! OCCUPEZ-VOUS EN ! MONSIEUR LE PREMIER MINISTRE, JE VOUS AI DIT DE CESSEZ DE RIRE ! »

Les seules personnes qui ne riaient pas étaient le roi et Joris. L'un parce que c'était sur lui que s'acharnait la petite « terreur », et l'autre car il se demandait ce que ça allait donner s'il devait s'en occuper. Peut-être devrait-elle rester avec le roi ?


	10. Chapter 10

Le roi de Bonta était impatient (et inquiet) de revoir Joris. Impatient car avec lui arriverait peut-être une guerre, et inquiet pour cette même raison… et surtout de se refaire gronder. L'ambassadeur était terrifiant énervé. Soudain, un valet entra dans la salle du trône et après une révérence annonça que le petit maître était de retour. Le monarque Balthazar fut à la fois ravi et inquiet. Il fit entrer Joris, très nerveux. Une fois entré, l'ambassadeur s'inclina comme le voulait le protocole. Sa majesté fut rassuré qu'il ne le sermonne pas. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, le petit maître avait évité la guerre. Sa majesté ouvrit la discussion, sachant que Joris ne le ferait certainement pas (Ndla : je ne sais pas chez vous, mais à la cour de France, on ne pouvait adresser en premier la parole de quelqu'un de plus haut placer que nous) :

«Joris, si vous êtes ici (aussi calme), puis-je en déduire que la guerre a été évitée ?

_Oui votre majesté. Et l'alliance sera conclue.

_Magnifique ! Cette fois-ci je ne prendrai pas une goutte d'alcool, et serai d'une politesse irréprochable envers la reine.

_... Cela sera compliqué Votre Altesse.

_...Comment ça ?...

_ Les souverains du royaume Heavens, Sciatis et Eroméni ont été assassinés par une secte qui voulait les détruire depuis un certain temps. C'est le sénateur Vasilias Apolithoma qui leur a succédé. L'alliance avec Bonta est maintenue, le nouveau roi et le sénat discuteront des modalités avec vous. Cela viendra dès qu'ils auront fini de stabiliser la nouvelle situation. Evidemment, ils attendent un soutien de la part de Bonta pour trouver la secte et l'annihiler. Attendez-vous à devoir être actif dans les prochains mois.

_... Cela fait beaucoup de nouvelles à digérer… Mais évidemment, Bonta les aidera. Ne serait-ce que sur le plan politique. Il faut faire preuve d'humanité en ce bas monde et… »

Il fut interrompu par un éternuement venant de la salle d'attente. Juste après, des cris de surprise, et puis des petits bruits de pas, comme si quelque chose de petit se déplaçait. Les gardes de la salle du trône, connus pour être paranoïaques ouvrir la grande porte un grand coup pour surprendre l'ennemi. Un ennemi apparemment invisible. Une petite forme blanche et bleue se faufila à quatre pattes entre les jambes des gardes. C'était la petite qui avait décidé de venir à Bonta avec Joris, et qui a été très contrariée quand le monsieur rigolo était rentré sans elle dans une grande salle. Alors stratégie pour passer le temps quand on s'ennuie… on embête les autres ! Bon là ce n'était pas fait exprès mais… les gens ici sont tous des trouillards ! On éternue et ça se met à crier, à tout faire tomber ! Pfff. Chochottes. Avantage, celui qui tenait la petite l'avait lâché (Ndla : ils ont tous des pains-aux-raisins à la place des mains ?! Pour pas être capable de tenir un môme) et donc elle put passer la grosse porte que des gentils messieurs avec des têtes bizarre ont ouverte pour elle. Ce n'était pas très facile de passer entre leurs jambes mais c'était rigolo (Ndla : Aaahh, les enfants).

Quand Joris vit arriver la petite, il eut envie de ne pas l'avoir emmenée. Comme l'ambassadeur était toujours à terre, et que la petite allait vite, elle le rejoint en un rien de temps. Et recommença à tirer sur son manteau, puis ses cornes qui dépassaient de sa capuche (Ndla : la chance ! Moi aussi je veux tirer ses cornes ! Et oui, je suis mature). Le petit maître la fit lâcher tant bien que mal son manteau, et s'arrangea pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se calma. Elle s'amusait beaucoup trop. Le roi avait assisté à la scène très surpris. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait ça. La petite s'arrêta de gesticuler. Elle ne bougea absolument plus. Elle était devenue une statue. Le roi, croyant qu'elle s'était calmée, demanda à Joris de lui apporter. Qu'il puisse prendre cette petite chose fragile sur ses genoux.

« Majesté, commença Joris, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

_Voyons Joris ! Quel mal pourrait faire cette bouille d'ange (Ndla : elle n'en a que la frimousse, de l'ange D) ? »

Ce fut presque à contrecœur que le petit maître donna l'enfant devenue immobile, au roi. Une fois qu'elle fut sur ses genoux, son immobilité ne dura pas plus longtemps. La raison pour laquelle elle était devenue si calme est… un rat. Quel goût pouvait-il avoir ? Un seul moyen de le savoir. Une fois qu'il fut près du trône, elle sauta des bras du roi et avala goulument le rat. Enfin… essaya. En effet, le rat était un peu trop grand, donc il fut bloqué dans le gosier de la petite, avec seulement la queue sortant de la bouche du bébé. Le bambin tourna lentement la tête vers le roi et Joris avec l'air le plus innocent qui eut jamais existé… et la bouche pleine. Le « grand » conseiller du roi poussa un long soupir, et entreprit de retirer le rat avant qu'il ne soit avalé. Ce fut légèrement plus difficile qu'avec le parchemin. La petite avait compris qu'on essayait de lui voler son rat. Qu'il se débrouille pour attraper le sien, celui-ci était pris ! Donc elle alla se cacher sous un meuble difficile d'accès pour pouvoir manger tranquille. Joris la délogea assez rapidement et lui retira le rat de la bouche. Ça y ait, elle boude. Elle l'avait attrapé toute seule ce rat. C'était son premier rat, il avait une grande valeur sentimentale ! Oui, quand on est âgée de trois semaines, on peut avoir ça. C'est bien connu, tous les parents y ont le droit. Le coup du rat, un classique. Mais on s'égare. Revenons à notre bébé boudeur.

Comme dit précédemment, la petite boudait. Après tout, on lui avait piqué son trophée de chasse. Normal qu'elle ne soit pas contente. Joris, après avoir donné le rat à un serviteur qui lui saurait quoi en faire (à part le manger), se tourna vers le roi et dit avec une pointe d'humour :

« Toujours envie de la prendre ? »


	11. Chapter 11

In the palace of Bonta, the good king was dozing in his chair when the door opened on master Joris Jurgen, Ambassador of Bonta, Shadow of the city of good, famous fighter, antiquarian in his spare time was in front of his old friend, the strong annoyed.  
>"Ah Joris, I am in need of you. The people of the Heavens ... seems very agitated. In fact they want a war.<br>_Why? These people do not killing people to pass the time. "  
>Joris saw that his majesty Balthazar was very interested in the ground. It is true that he was very beautiful and so clean, it was almost a mirror, but beyond to admire so so embarrassed ...<br>"What have you done majesty to trigger a war?! shouted master Joris, thrilling King latter shriveled even more about himself and replied in a small voice.:

"Well, the queen, Eroméni Lefko is very beautiful and ...  
>_Do Not tell me that you made him fit-in! You are married too! But mostly you know how they attach importance to the rules of propriety! But even if your deplorable attitude had upset them, it is not enough to anger up to this point. What did you say?!<br>_Errr…She pushed me so hard ... embarrassing ... she said that it was not going to stop there and there would be severe repercussions ... It proved my faith. ..dropoff window  
>_Altess Balthazar Kalos king of Bonta on the Council of the Twelve, as an ambassador and a citizen of that mentioned, I order you up NOW to stop beating around the bush and get right to it to avoid future war launched by irresponsible!<br>_I was drunk and I told her that she and her husband Sciatis had no their seats in the Council.  
>Joris almost fall in the pit. How this fool could he say that?! This exceeded the total. Obviously they were not going to let this go! And it will not be easy to avoid this war. The Heavens were known for their rancor than tenacious as much as for their fighting ability! In addition, they are very attached to their status and their leader. Such humiliation ...<br>"_Joris?  
>_What?!<br>_Hem, I'm sorry.  
>_ That you can be! You do you realize what you've started?! A war. A WAR! I knew drunk, you could talk nonsense! But never, oh great I never would have expected this! Even from you! You attacked on every nerve! They despise the utmost adultery, drunkenness, the irresponsibility, displaced or excessive behavior and humiliation! They are proud to be what they are proud of their place and you, YOU! ... I have no words to describe what you did and the situation in which you placed your country! We should invent new words for it! A war! You realize! For a history of false pride!"<p>

Joris did not annoyed often, but when it did it was scary. One of the most influential kings in the world dreamed of this moment only one thing: to disappear into a hole. He continued to preach to for at the very least 3 hours and all the capital have heard his escapades as Joris shout loudly.  
>"Listen to me, you can not go fix this in person because they would ray you alive as soon as you put one foot in their country. And that, only if they are in high spirits. I'll go in as an emissary of Bonta, to avoid a war that will undoubtedly bloody. Congratulations on your attitude and what will possibly result.<br>Joris left the room fulminante, everyone step aside away in its path, fearing the justified anger of the ambassador. Are on the throne, King Balthazar had a thought (yes I assure you) that everyone shared:  
>"Fortunately it is on my side."<p>

End of chapter 1!


End file.
